Slytherin
by Arwin Fred
Summary: Rose Weasley has never fit in and now she is a snake in the lions den. I dont own anything. Beated by Bergerac.
1. Sorting

"Just make sure you're in Gryffindor Rosie." My dad whispered under his breath at me.

"Of course I'll try daddy" I said with a faked smile wanting nothing less than to be in Gryffindor house. I bored the train and gave one last wave at my parents. I weaved my way to the end of the train away from my crazy family.

* * *

I opened the door to one compartment to see it was already occupied by a white haired boy who my dad just pointed out on the platform. I smiled. I asked politely "May I sit here I almost every were else is full."

"Sure, I'm Scorpius Malfoy" the white haired boy, Scorpius said.

"I'm Rose Weasley".

"Well Rose this could be the beginning to a beautiful friendship." He stated with a smirk.

We spent almost the rest of the time talking about books. If there is one thing I inherited from mum is that I love books. Even though I look nothing like her with long pin straight red hair and ice blue eyes and a short temper.

"Well Rose I think where almost there." Scorpius said

"I know good thing where already in are robes."

"Well here we are." He said sounding board as if he could care less I felt his pain.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE" My uncle Charlie said he was the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. Scorpius and I walked to the boats unnoticed and quietly slid into one. Uncle Charlie started the boats with a wave of his wand and we all were off.

"Alright children, in a moment Professor Longbottem will come out to get you all and you will be sorted into your houses just remember a house does not make you who you are." He said looking at me.

Uncle Charlie was the only one who knew my true nature and the fact that I would not be in Gryffindor. Uncle Charlie left to go get Professor Longbottem and left us out here. "**ROSE**!" My cousin Albus shouted. "Where were you?"

"With Scorpius" I answered looking around thankfully Professor Longbottem walked out.

"Alright students prepare to get sorted into one of the four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, come with me." We followed him into the Great Hall. "When I call your name you will come and sit on the stool and be sorted into your house."

The sorting hat I swear in that moment grinned as if he knew something was going to happen that night. I started to daydream by the second name it wasn't till MALFOY, SCORPIUS was called that I snapped back into reality Scorp walked up to the stool and sat down his posture perfect. SLYTHERIN it called within five seconds of being on his head. Even I saw that one coming. I zoned out until POTTER, ALBUS was called and with a two minute sorting he landed himself into hell I mean GRYFFINDOR. It wasn't till my name was called that I came back to life. I walked up to the stool that hat sat on my head.

"_Well well well what do we have here you look like a Weasley? " " _In name only sir and I thought." " _Well I never thought I would put a Weasley here… _**SLYTHERIN." **

"What no Professor McGonagall this has to be a mistake." My cousin James was shouting as I made my way to the Green and Silver clad table. Suddenly I had enough of James's yelling and yelled across the hall

"**JAMES YOU OBLIVIOUS MORON I DIDN'T WANT TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" **That is when he passed out, and Uncle Charlie started laughing.

* * *

Alright my beta Bergerac fixed any mistakes for the new and improved Chapter one :)


	2. The most wonderfull dorm

Scorpius POV

I was bored that was the only way to put it. I looked at Rose's looks a little more closely. She was very pretty, she had long red hair that reached the ends of her shoulder blades, ice blue eyes that said I'm Slytherin and I know it. I heard BEU, (like _beau_tiful) ANDREA get called up to the worn hat. Only Andrea would walk up there like she was a queen. I saw all six of her older brothers that were still in school smile Gunther, Aidan, Jonathan, Matthew, Alexander, and James. Her red tinted brown hair went down to her hips pin straight her blue-grey eyes were cold right now but I knew that they would warm up soon. In about two minutes she got into Slytherin. Her brothers smiled and clapped from the the Slytherin table. I looked at Rose she was in some sort of trance.

Next I heard myself **MALFOY, SCORPIUS **being called up the hat sat on my head. "_So you're the Malfoy heir your more like your mother than your father. But alas she was also Slytherin for a reason"._

**SLYTHERIN **the hat called out. Next was Griffin Nott one of my good mates. I had seen him starring and Andrea earlier and I just hoped her brothers hadn't. **SLYTHERIN**! I guess they had seeing how her brothers were glaring at him.

The next name I actually paid attention to was **TAYLOR, ALEXANDER** I just as soon tuned out he was another one of my good mates and a shoe in for **SLYTHERIN**.

Then I turned to Andrea, Alex and Griff, "I'll bet you that Rose Weasley is going to be in Slytherin."

Andrea smiled and said "I don't think so dear Scorpius you can't full me that easy, from what I heard on the train from her cousins I also know she'll be in Slytherin."

"Yeah right I'll take that bet ten gallons." Alex said over confidant.

We all turned to Griffin and he said "Not getting into this and you know it to."

Then **WEASLEY, ROSE** was called up to the stool and even thought I had seen it coming I was still shocked when I heard **SLYTHERIN**.

I heard her cousin, James shouting from across the hall. Then she stood up and yelled across the hall "**JAMES YOU OBLIVIOUS MORON I DIDN'T WANT TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" **The only sound was her uncles' laughter. Through all of this my cousin Isabelle with her long black hair matching eyes and pale skin got sorted with us. And with Rose's shout her cousin passed out,well this awkward, was my only thought as I watched James Potter pass out. Rose looked mad all red faced I think she was ready to kill her entire family. Chatter finally picked up and you could still here her uncle's laughter. I saw Rose cross her knee not her ankles if she was going to fit we would need to teach her the rules of etiquette.

"Rose, cross your ankles not your knees." I whispered at her.

"Why?" She whispered back.

"It's proper etiquette and eat with your left hand."

"Scorpius I don't know the rules of etiquette what do I do?" She whispered panicking.

"Don't worry, my cousin suddenly piped in on our conversation we can help teach you. I'm Isabelle Zabini this is Alexander Taylor, Griffin Nott and our roommate Andrea Beu." "Scorpius she said turning to me Rose here will trained to act, walk, talk and behave like a true Slytherin in no time." "But first we need to give you are nicknames and you need one Isabelle said." Isabelle I thought that she was freaking Rose out but I saw her smile a very small smile.

"You can call me Rosie or Ro" she said.

Isabelle's smile lit up her face. "Well you already know Scorp you can call me Izzy, Ro."

Alexander gave her a cool smile and said, "Call me Alex, Rosie."

"Well you can call me Griff, Rosie." Griffin seemed bored by all of this I didn't blame him.

"Call me Ande" was all Andrea said to Rose.

Rose's POV

_Ding ding _was heard across the hall as Professor McGonagall gave us a welcome speech and sent us off to bed like we were four.

"Well since tomorrow is Saturday I vote we spend the educating darling Rosie here in etiquette." Izzy seemed to really want to teach this crap to someone.

"Fine by me" all the boys said at once.

"Alright we need to get some sleep" Ande said.

We came to a stop in front of a portrait of what looked to be Salazar Slytherin. He smiled seeming kind the portrait said "I can see you are all in Slytherin, even the Weasley girl I can tell she'll bring our house to greatness once again." He opened the doorway for us.

"Alright, the fifth year prefect Laura said girls go to the stair case on your right boys on the left don't stay up to late."

We all headed up the stair case and walked into the most beautiful room ever.

"Whoa, I bet every other dormitory looks like crap compared to this." Ande stated her hip length red tinted brown hair swirling around her as she twirled.

"This is nothing like what Mum, Aunt Astoria and Aunt Eden said it would be like" Izzy cried out.

The room was beautiful, the walls were painted silver the room it's self was shaped like a huge non-a-gon each of us had two walls to our self's. The beds were wrought iron and day beds with elegant swirls in the middle of it on the wall next to that was a desk and where the last three walls there was a huge dresser split up in to three equal parts. Next to the dresser there was a door; Izzy opened it to find a gorgeous bathroom.

"Alright girls let's get into our night cloths." Izzy suggested.

I opened my trunk but when I turned around they had both pulled out night gowns and I became embarrassed. Ande saw my look and smiled. "Here Rosie until you get a nightgown you can use a couple of my spares I have far too many." She handed me three night gowns one was emerald green one was black and the other was peach with black lace on it.

"Don't you think these are just a little to grown up?"

"Rosie the first rule of etiquette dress like your older than you actually are it will help you be respected." Ande stated.

"Trust me RoRo you'll want this on when the boys come up visit I saw you look at Scorp." Izzy grinned.

"We are eleven I don't want a boyfriend now and second of all won't the stair case turn into slide if the boys try to climb up the stairs?"

"No from what I understand the castle has feelings around the common rooms and from what I understand is only Gryffindor boys can't go the girls dormitories while Slytherin boys can." Ande said.

"Pssssssssssssssssssst, girls can we pretty please come up?" We heard Griffin whisper shout.

"Sure" Ande said as the came into our dorm.

Griff came in and sat down on her bed and said to her "Ande can you please tell your older brothers to stop threatening to castrate me?"

"Wait, you have older brothers?" I asked.

"No Griff and yes Rosie I have seven older brothers and a older sister but only six of my older brothers are here."

"Alright anybody else have any siblings I don't know about?" I asked.

"It's alright Rosie you couldn't have known that we have siblings it's okay it just gives us a chance to get to know each other better, I have older siblings that are twins they are in their fourth year, their names are Gemma and Gabriel." Izzy told me.

"Well I guess I have to tell you my siblings names, well first there is Gavan he is the oldest he is married to a girl named Ellen they have twin boys Sammeth and Brandon, next is my sister Nerine she is married to my brother in-law Aspen they have triplets Fiammetta the only girl then Dmitri and last but not least Aden, I find it ironic that the kids names mean fire or earth but their names mean cold any way the you have my brothers still in Hogwarts Gunther, Aidan, Jonathan, Matthew, Alexander and James." Ande finally finished describing her large family.

I looked at Griffin next he said "I have and older brother Jon and a younger sister Eglantina."

He said sounding happy at the thought of his little sister I could already tell that he would be like my older brother.

Then Alex chimed in "I have a younger brother named Garrett."

I looked at Scorpius and he said "I have three little sisters Gemini, Cancer and Taurus, although I often wonder if my parents wanted to curse Tari and me with bad names." Scorp said to me.

"I have a younger brother named Hugo I won't be surprised when he ends up in Slytherin with us."

"Oh my we better get to bed." Izzy said looking at the clock it was already midnight.

"Goodnight girls" they all chorused and left and after that I fell into a dreamless sleep

* * *

Alright chapter 2 is back up yay me!


	3. Howler

"Rosie wake up!" Izzy yelled into my ear.

"What do you want at I looked at the clock six thirty in the morning?" I asked them drawling my voice out.

"We need to teach you etiquette. First we need to teach you how to dress so I took the liberty of laying out a few outfit choices for you. Then you need to learn what silverware to use and how to sit at the table like a lady. After this we will go to the great hall and test are progress." Ande said in a long drawn out explanation.

I got out of bed and went into are bath room to shower and get changed. I took a long shower than dried my hair magically. I finally looked at the outfits they had put out for me, my eyes widened, first was a simple black skirt but it was made of silk and probably came to my knee and look like it would be tight, there was a cream colored blouse next to it with a black tie. Next was a black knee length dress with a white elbow length jacket next to it. The final choice was an emerald green dress that was knee length and had no sleeves. I choose the black dress option. I came out of the bathroom to find them dressed. Izzy was dressed in a light pink sweater and knee length white skirt. Ande was a little more audacious in a just above the knee length dress on it was a short sleeve and black her c cup bust was amplified by how tight the dress was at the top but loosened around her knees. When she saw what I was wearing she hummed in approval of my outfit.

"You look beautiful dear and now put these on." They were simple black one inch heels but they went perfect with my outfit.

"Dear go sit down at your desk for a moment." Izzy said then turned around to go to her desk and drew out a little black bag out of one of her draws. I sat down on the comfy leather chair at my desk.

"I'm just going to accent a few things Rosie so don't freak out." Izzy said as she lightly ran red lipstick over my full lips. Then she put on some black mascara.

"Turn around darling I think you will like the result." Ande said to me.

I turned around and gasped out loud. My lips were now cherry red my eyes mysterious my hair had been done in curls at my shoulder blades, so it wasn't any shorter, I looked beautiful.

"Alright now let's go teach Rose to be a lady!" Izzy squealed.

Scorpius's POV

We were in the common room playing chess when I heard the door to the girl's staircase open. We all looked up and I was in shock at what I saw. First was Izzy in a long sleeve pink sweater and knee length white skirt, her black hair was in a French braid. Next to her was Ande an outfit her brothers will hate her long reddish brown hair just brushed. Finally at the other end of their little line was Rose she was wearing a knee length black dress and a white elbow length jacket, her makeup looked natural and her hair had been curled, in short she was gorgeous.

"I booked the room adjacent to our common room for this and had the house elfs set the table for a full course meal." Izzy said looking at all of our faces and grinning slyly.

"What kind of full course meal you know that it can be up to twenty one dishes (no joke I googled it) or three dishes?" Griffin stated.

"I had them set it up for ten courses like most of our dinners with each other's parents." Izzy said as if it was obvious to all.

"All right kiddy dues your scaring Rosie here, let's just get on with this." Ande said with a smirk on her face.

"Wait a ten course meal WHAT THE HELL I've never had a three course meal and you expect me to know this not to mention that I will be getting a howler today at breakfast mom won't be able to stop dad. Rose said getting frantic.

"Rose you have nothing to worry about when in doubt just look at me or one of us." Griffin soothed her worries always the big brother figure. We started walking through the doors of the small private room.

Rose's POV

"Alright Rosie first take Scorp's arm and watch the rest of us enter. " Izzy told me.

First I watched Izzy and Alex enter he pulled out Izzy's chair for her and she started to sit when he pushed it back in. Then Alex walked over to his chair and pulled it out and sat down. The process repeated with Ande and Griffin.

Then it was Scorp and I's turn and he whispered in my ear. "Don't worry you really can't mess this part up."

He pulled my chair out and I looked down at my plate and my mouth formed an O by what I saw. There was at least three knives four spoons and six forks.

"Rose, first take your napkin and place it your lap." Izzy said to me.

"Then after about a minute the food should be brought out, now in all the old money old pureblood homes actual people will bring the food out not house elfs." "With your silverware start on the outside and work your way in." Alex told me.

"With your drink don't drink until the head of the table has drunk, and at most formal dinners like this you will be served a glass of wine with each course, depending on the course though with some you won't. Sometimes you will be given a cup of tea or a glass of milk, it also depends on the course some wine will be fruity others will be more strong." Izzy told me.

"Now we won't actually be eating right now but we will teach you how to behave, first your back must be straight, it looks like you don't need to worry about that you have naturally nice posture, then make sure you keep your ankles crossed. Second of all just relax you won't be hurt in fact most of them there will like you, you aren't the common Weasley." Ande ranted.

"Ande this is a little much right now for Rose why don't we head to the Great Hall." Griffin said in a soothing voice as if talking to a baby.

"He's right come on I think breakfast should be starting soon." Ande stated. That's funny I thought that she would get mad at him.

"Alright Rosie Posie Tosie lets test are progress." Alex told me. I glared at him. It was eight in the morning but most everybody was up, from the Gryffindor table my family was glaring at me everyone except Tori she just looked angry but not at me at James, Fred and Louis who were really the ones glaring the others just looked hurt. Tori being a little more outspoken then I am stood up and walked toward me, I was in shock.

"Rose, don't let them get to you, you may not know it but I've known your true nature since you were a baby in your maman's arms you were going to be in Slytherin." Tori told me in a light airy way.

I looked at her in shock she just made the cousins and my father mad at her for no good reason. "Tori I hope you realize what you have done accepting me just know if I'm not home for Christmas that I am okay." I told her.

"Rose I don't care no one really does except this generation and Uncle Ron, now I'm going to eat my breakfast and it was James that sent the letter to your father make Uncle Fred proud." Tori told me and I'm pretty sure I surprised her when I hugged her and whispered "thank you" in her ear.

We were all seated unlike the rest of the hall we had wooden chairs to sit in not cramped benches. "Alright Ro take only one course at a time and only take a little bit." Ande told me but I didn't care I don't eat that much anyway"

"Don't worry Rose she is only saying that because she can she you don't eat much." Scorpius told me.

Then I heard the sound of owls wings and saw my families owl Pig the II fly towards me hold the red envelope of a howler. He lands at the Slytherin table sticks his leg out for me to get the howler off of him then flies up and lands on my shoulder hooting softly. I opened it not shocked that I got one, it started yelling in my dad's voice "ROSE WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT HOUSE STANDS FOR YOU ARE A DISCRACE TO THE NAME OF WEASLEY AND YOU HAVE BEEN DISOWNED YOUR MOTHER CANT STOP ME NEITHER CAN ANYONE ELSE DON'T COME HOME FOR CHIRSTMAS!"

I look unfazed on the outside but on the inside I am hurting that my dad would do this to me. I here two sets of footsteps come toward me I look up and see Uncle Charlie and Tori standing behind me and

Tori leans down and tells "Rose love don't worry about him you can always come home, go to your room and cry your eyes out like I can tell you want to."

Her sent alone comforts me she smells like the forest and so does Uncle Charlie's smell his is more like earth and sweat but I didn't mind. I nod and rise and begin to walk away, but James yells across the hall "HEY ROSE HOW DOES IT FEEL NOT TO HAVE A LAST NAME!"

I turn around to face him and say to him "James you have just proven to me that you are a true Gryffindor, an arrogant self centered little bully who bases people off of their houses." I said it in a quiet voice but I know he heard me.

Then something shocked me Izzy's older brother Gabriel I could tell it was him by how much he looked like Izzy yelled across the hall "James I hope you know that you just lost a fantastic person out of your life and by the way expect payback you just insulted an entire house that is not known for their niceness."

Then Ande's brother who was in forth year like Gabriel and James told him "I would watch your back Potter right now even your own cousins look ready to kill you." I'm pretty sure it was Matthew.

I walked out of the hall and suddenly I heard Izzy tell me "Rose we all get together at Christmas you will come and join us." I just nod a tear slipping down my face.

* * *

AN: Alright I owe an explanation first Ande's and Izzy older brothers stood up for Rose because think about about after the war I will bet money not many people like Slytherin so the ones in that house stand up for each other. Second I don't think that the older generation wouldnt care that Rose is in Slytherin because form what we saw of Bill he is not that judgemental. Charlie is Rose's godfather(see bottom for reason why) and really doesnt care. Percy left the Weasley family during the war so I doubt that he would turn his back on Rose for somehting she can't control. George face it if Rose is in Slytherin she is cunning and cunning means she pranks a little in the family. Harry said that Albus can be in be in Slytherin so why cant Rose. Ginny there is no way in hell that she has six older brothers and was not considered for Slytherin so she respects Rose for something she didnt have the courage to do. The aunts really dont care they have a maternal mother hen nature and Fleur dosnt care because she's Rose's godmother.

Alright the reason that Charlie and Fleur are Rose's godparents are that Ron and Hermione didnt chose who they thought was best they waited till Rose was about year or two old and she chose who she liked best same goes for all the next generation. PS vote on my poll and REVIEW!


	4. Quidditch Family and a Ball oh my!

It's been almost two months since the howler and I don't even mind any more. I had become closer with Ande's, Izzy's, and Griffin's families and with Alex and Scorpius.

"Rosie Poise what are you doing?" Griffin asked sitting next to me he is pretty much my big brother.

"Homework potions actually it's so boring I mean the twelve uses of dragon blood." I ranted at him.

"Rose the girls want you up stairs." Alex told me.

"Oh joy what marvelous hell do they have planned for me now?" I asked him.

"Not sure Godspeed Rosie." He told me as I made my way into the dorm.

"Rose we need your help!" Gemma shouted at me. Gemma looked just like Izzy with silver eyes.

"What do you need my darlings?" I asked them.

"Halloween is coming up and we need gowns."Ande shouted at me through the closet that she was in the back of.

"Is there even a party?" I asked them.

"Yes in the common room well it's actually more like a ball not a party, but it's fun!" Gemma told me.

"Alright Auntie Fleur sent me this book, all you have to do is tear a small piece of the paper page your dress is on and you have a beautiful gown that looks like it cost thousands of gallons." I told actually excided for the first time in months.

"Alright Rose since you're the one with the book you choose what dress you want first." Ande told coming out of the closet she was dressed in her school robes but her hair instead of its normal pony tail on school days was French braided.

I opened the book and started looking through the pages and stopped at on dress, it was a blue ball gown it had a open back and white lace at the bottom, the best part about it is that it wasn't a princess gown. "That is perfect for you Rose you will look like a princess, is there a way to make it green though?" Gemma asked me.

"Yes Gemma I think there is let's choose your guys dresses next who will go first."

"I will" Izzy volunteered herself. I handed her the book.

"What color do you want Izzy they are color coated? I don't know why I didn't look in green first but it will only take a charm." I told her.

"White it has always looked good on me. Oh crap guys it's a masquerade ball!" Izzy shouted.

"Relax sis I have masks for you already all I need to do is charm the color of them." Gemma said calming down Izzy's worries as Izzy flipped through the book.

"Rose is this one okay?" She asked me as if I would say no. I looked at the dress it screamed Izzy.

"Ande you go next, what color do you want?" I asked her.

"Black like my little black soul, and like a black swan the prettiest of swans." She said.

"Black soul is right you demented child." Gemma told Ande, that's what I like about Slytherin we are all sort of a family.

"Rose look at this one isn't it pretty?" She asked me. It was I knew Ande would look beautiful in her dress.

"Of course Ande you'll look more gorgeous than normal." I told her sincerely.

"Alright Gemma your turn, and who are you going with?"

"I'm going with Matthew (Ande's brother) is that alright Ande?" Gemma said looking at her.

"Of course he has liked you since you were six darling." She told Gemma.

"Hey Rosie do you like this one?" She asked me and I told her what I thought.

"Gemma you will not look good in puke green, I think that a silver dress to match your eyes will be perfect." I told her.

"Your right Rosie" she said flipping through to the silver section of the book. "Alright I don't care what you say Rose I'm getting this one." She told me.

I looked at and smiled she would look like a goddess. "You do realize that Halloween is tomorrow right?" Ande pointed out.

"Shit no I didn't we have to get these dresses made!" Gemma shouted.

"Well give me the bit of page you tore out." I told them. They all gave me there page and I started the charms to make them. First I handed Izzy her dress she looked happy with it, and I could tell she had a plan but I didn't want to know it. Then I made Ande's dress I knew she would look like the black swan. Then Gemma's dress, when I handed it to her she hugged me like a real sister and whispered in my ear.

"It doesn't matter what they say Rose you will always be a part of our family now."

I was touched I was tearing up as I made mine then asked her "Do you know any color changing charms?"

"Of course hand me that sucker and I will make you look like Lady Slytherin herself." Gemma said.

* * *

Scorpius POV

"My dear brothers, Scorpius, Gabriel, Alexander and Griffin please join me." Ande's oldest brother Gunther told all of us.

"Oh dear Slytherin what does he want now?" Ande fifth year brother Jonathan asked to himself.

"Don't know Jonathan but if we want to live a suggest making a run for it now." Ande's sixth year brother Aidan told him.

"I just hope it doesn't involve the girls and clothes why else would Gemma want all the girls." I told them.

"Alright we all know that the Halloween ball is coming up. Let me rephrase that if you actually pay attention you know but, I have taken the liberty to get us dress robes and masks." Gunther told us handing out the robes.

I liked mine they were crisp black but the collar was green and so was the tie. I looked at the other boys dress robes. Griffin's were solid black, Alex's where black but had a white collar and white tie, Matthews had a silver collar and tie the rest of Ande's brothers and Gabriel had a charcoal grey collar and tie.

"Now boys I have found out the color of our dates dresses and charmed our tie and collar according to the color all except us going stag."

"Um quick question Gunther who is my date because I don't remember asking anybody, why would I am the sexist first year ever?" Alex told Gunther.

"Alexander there is only one girl who has ever had the desire to be your wife and that is Isabelle." Gunther told him.

"Gunther you are nuts, Izzy doesn't like me." Alex told him.

"Dude Iz has been in love with you ever since I can remember." Gabriel told him.

"Guys I would like to know who my date is and I'm pretty sure so would Griffin." I told them.

"Dude I already know who I'm going with I'm going with Ande." Griffin told me not that it shocked me.

"And how the hell do you know that?"

"Well it was a sunny day birds chirping flowers blooming and all that crap when Ande came up to and smacked the back of my head and told me "Nott you're going to the ball with get over it."" Griffin told us.

"That's nice I'm glad they didn't castrate you now Gunther please tell me who my date is." I asked Gunther.

"It's Rose you dumb ass." He told me.

"Why?"

"Because she is a nice girl who needs her best friend to tell her everything will be alright, also I wrote are fathers in shock that a Weasley, Ron Weasley's daughter no doubt was sorted here. Then after breakfast the first morning I wrote them about the howler and when they wrote back your father said." "Gunther I like the sound of this girl make sure Scorpius treats her right it will piss off Ron Weasley also would you tell him that Taurus said hi." "As you can see your father already likes her you don't have to worry about him, also Rose needs you to keep boys off her back right now Rose is a very pretty girl and the last thing she needs right now is some idiot second year coming on to her." Gunther said, and not that I would ever tell anyone this from the little bits Rose tells us about her family Gunther reminded me of Percy Weasley.

"Fine Beu you get your way as normal I'll take her to the ball." I told him.

Eh screw it I leaned over to Ande's brothers and whispered at them. "I'm I the only one thinking of the stories of Percy Weasley right now?"

* * *

Rose POV

I've been found of helping my cousins with making dresses or doing make up or any of that stuff I guess that all that changes when you have a family you actually like. I thought.

"Rosie hold still why I finish fitting the gown you are to slender in the waist and a little too large in the bust." Gemma murmured at me with a pin in her mouth.

I turned toward the mirror but Gemma hit my shoulder lightly and said to me. "Rose I don't want you to see it until the final product is done."

"Fine" I huffed at her from my place on the pedestal, who knew we had a pedestal.

"Rose if I'm right it will only be a few minutes and then we can go to dinner." Ande told me.

"Done now close your eyes and when I say open open them." I turned around my eyes closed.

"Now" Gemma breathed at me.

I opened my eyes and gasped she had made the dress perfect just then Izzy returned and smiled and told me "You look like Lady Slytherin herself Rose."

I took the dress off and then put on a simple cotton dress and ran at all of them and hugged them saying "You guys are the best sisters ever." I whispered to them.

"Rosie if you make me smear my make up from crying I will kill you." Gemma told me.

"Yeah Rose we love you don't make us cry." Izzy told me.

"Alright girls I'll be here at ten sharp to help you get ready, but alas I have a dinner date with my darling twin and my date." Gemma told us heading out the door.

"Let's go get some supper and then I think the boys will come by for a while." Izzy told me and Ande.

"I wonder what will be severed for dinner." Ande thought aloud.

"When?" Isabelle asked her.

"Tomorrow of course." Ande told her.

"I don't know do you know who is in charge of the dinner?" I asked her.

"Gunther he is a neat freak been in charge of the ball/dinner since he was in second year." She told me. "Rose do you know how I can get Alex to look at me like he looks at the Hufflepuff seventh years that look like prostitutes." She asked me suddenly becoming shy.

"Isabelle he already does he loves you and you love him I can see it in your eyes." I told her.

"Izzy I remember being two years old and we were at the park and that older boy knocked you down and Alex beat the crap out of him he has always loved you and always will." Ande told her.

I smiled at her as we entered the great hall I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Tori smile at me. She had gotten Albus past the fact I have been sorted in Slytherin quickly and he saw me and smiled to.

"Alright ladies let's eat dinner and then go back up to the dorm." I told my now sisters.

"Oh kidney pie for supper!" Ande stated happily looking at the table when we sat down.

"Is it okay for the Slytherin ladies to play for the quidditch team?" I asked them shyly.

"Of course Rosie most of us know how to play but dumbass teenage boys don't like it when they get hit around by a girl." Ande told me.

"What position do you play?" Then I told her "I play beater it was always fun to knock my cousins off their brooms."

"I play seeker. She told me.

"What about you Izzy?" I asked her.

"I play chaser so does Griffin and Alex." She told me.

"What does Scorpius play?" I asked them.

"He plays beater." Izzy told me. Interesting my best friend is my other beater.

We finished the rest of our meal talking about quidditch. "Ladies if you would give us the honor of escorting you back to your dorm?" Griffin asked us a hint of tension in his voice.

"Of course you can Griffy." Ande told him.

I leaned over and whispered into Scorpius's ear "What is he so tense about?"

"I think that he thinks her brothers are still going to castrate him." He whispered smirking in my ear.

I looked at him and then I noticed him constantly looking over at Andes brothers. The rest of the trip was spent in a comfortable silence.

"Alright darlings we need beauty sleep for tomorrow that means goodnight." Izzy told the boys.

"Alright ladies if we want to look are best tomorrow I suggest that we put a mask on tonight." Ande told us.

"A what now?" I asked her.

"A green mask with cucumbers on our eyes like in Witch Weekly." Ande told me gently.

"Fine I guess we can." I sighed there was no way to get out of it.

"Ande, Rosie I hate to say it but we do need some sleep there is no way we can pull and all-nighter so let's put the masks on then bed." Izzy told us, and soon I was asleep with a green thing on my face.

"**LADIES WAKE UP!" **Gemma shouted at us.

I took the cucumbers off my eyes and then sat up yawning out of the corner of my eye I saw Izzy and Ande doing the same thing.

"Well good morning, get showered and meet me out here in ten to start your make up." Gemma told us then shouted "JUST PUT ON YOUR BATH ROBES DON'T GET DRESSED" through the door.

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the shower washing my hair out with rosemary shampoo and conditioner. Then I grabbed my rosemary soap that Tori made for me. I reached for my towel and dried off then for my green bath robe. I stepped out of the shower then went and brushed my teeth with surprise surprise rosemary toothpaste. I walked out of the door and into the dorm and stopped dead in my tracks. My beautiful room looked like it came out of a horror movie with make up on one desk hair stuff on another and another had accessories.

"Rose you are the first one out so come sit and the makeup counter and wait for the others to work on you to." Gemma told me. Then the other two walked out and laughed at the look on my face. "Rosie what are you waiting for sit!" Gemma ordered me.

I moaned and sat then the torture began first they applied a light base to my face it was one of the lightest you could get considering my almost white skin. Then they applied blush it was a faint pink barely there, then eye shadow it was green to mach my dress, finally they applied crimson lipstick. I looked at the mirror when they had finished and gasped.

"Guys its perfect" I told them.

"Alright Ande it's your turn." I told her smirking.

She rolled her blue grey eyes and sat down. I watched Gemma grab the black eye shadow and lightly apply it then Izzy grabbed the base and blush Ande's blush was darker than mine I eyed my lip stick options and choose a dark shade of red darker than mine. When we pulled back Ande looked prettier then ever her high aristocratic check bones accented her blue eyes looked bluer then ever and her heart shaped lips looked amazing when she turned to the mirror and smirked say to us.

"Wow guys I love it but it will be a bitch to get it off." I rolled my eyes at her and Gemma glared at her.

"Izzy your next" Gemma told her.

We did the same thing to her except that her lipstick was a light pink. Izzy just hugged us in response to looking in the mirror.

I smiled evilly and looked at Gemma and said "your turn." This time Ande did eye shadow Izzy did base and no blush she didn't need it then I grabbed a berry red lipstick and coated Gemma's lips in it. When she looked up she smiled and like Izzy hugged us.

"Now for hair" She told us. I sighed and sat down I felt one of them brushing my hair. Then Izzy took one piece of hair from one side of my and Ande took another from the other side and started braiding. Then Gemma put my hair into a simple bun with the two braids going from the side of my head into the bun. It looked beautiful. I told them as such. Then we did Izzy's hair first we straightened it then we I don't know how did a complicated up do that was beautiful.

"Izzy if Alex doesn't look at you like the queen tonight I will kill then bring him back to life and kill him again." Ande told her.

I had to admit Izzy did look like a queen.

"Ande sit down." Gemma ordered her. Then she did the prettiest thing ever she made her hair look like a hair do you would see from the twenties and I don't know how she did it with Ande's hip length hair. "Gemma you've out done yourself." Ande told her.

Then we forced Gemma into the chair and I whispered into Izzy's ear what I wanted to do, and I did it. I curled her hair it looked even thicker like that. Then we did a complicated pattern of swirls for a finishing touch I added a light glitter with my wand. When I stepped back and looked at her I thought she looked like Morgana LeFey must have.

"Oh my word this looks amazing." Gemma said almost speechless.

"Alright ladies it is almost five we need to get our dresses on then accessories." Izzy told us. "You go first Rosie Posie." She told me. Ande went into our closet and brought out my dress in its bag.

"Rose go stand on the pedestal." Gemma ordered my.

She pulled it out of the bag and it looked even more beautiful than before. The back was open and it wasn't a full ball gown but it wasn't flat either. They put it on then handed me a pair of beautiful green strappy heels. I turned around and gasped I looked pale a porcelain, my eyes stood out and I didn't look eleven I looked thirteen. I heard Ande digging through a bag and she handed me a portrait of a women and I looked just like her and to my surprise she was holding what looked like a sword.

"That's Lady Saraphina Slytherin." Ande told me then said. "She was one of the greatest warriors that has ever walked this earth." Lady Saraphina smiled up at me.

"Alright Ande let's get you into your dress." She switched places with me and Izzy brought out her dress. I took it out of the bag and shock my head it was all Ande. She stepped into the dress it was full length and mermaid there was a little v cut out of the center of the neckline and under her bust was a black belt that had feathers around it. She turned she look beautiful like a black swan.

"Izzy you go next." Ande told her nicely. Izzy stepped up and I handed her her dress. It was long and elegant it was tight on her torso but filled in to a princess dress. It was like her elegant and simple. She turned and hugged me saying "Rose I don't care what your family says you are the best sister ever." "Gemma you go next." I told her. I brought out the dress I knew she would have every male drooling.

* * *

Scorpius POV

I was standing at the base of the girl's stair case in my itchy dress robes. Then I heard the door open and what I saw took my breath away. It was Rose alright but different she was wearing a full length green dress that didn't have a back and black lace at the bottom her red hair looked amazing, her mask was very interesting it covered the top of her nose and her cheek bones it was green but the bottom had a design of music notes and the entire mask was out lined in silver. She looked amazing and she had an emerald and diamond necklace around her neck. She came to the bottom of the stair case and said to me "Isn't this the part where you take my arm and whisk me off into dream land." Same old Rosie.

* * *

Griffin POV

I was standing with the guys at the girl's stair case and that's when she came out. It was Ande in a mermaid gown with a black feathered belt around her middle. Her mask was beautiful it was black it curved up at the ends and had a few silver suds and long strings that hung down. Around her long neck was a string of diamonds her birth stone. She found my face and smiled. I held out me arm and she took it.

* * *

Alex POV

I waited at the girl's stair case for Izzy and when she walked out I was in shock. She had on a long white gown that was a princess. Her long black hair in a complicated up do, her mask was very simple it was white and covered the top part of her face and had a little bit of glitter. She smiled at me I swear even under all the makeup I saw her blush. She came toward me and I told "Isabelle you look beautiful." Her smile became larger.

* * *

Matthew (Gemma's date. This is becoming a hassle.) POV

I waited in my black and silver dress robes for Gemma. She came down the stair case looking amazing her dress was open in the back with two thing straps running across her the underside of her shoulder blades. The front was simple she looked like Morgana LeFey.

* * *

Rose POV

The night started with a simple three course meal. Then hell arrived.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S SHAGGY BEARD DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DANCE" I quietly shouted to Izzy.

"I mean that it is a ball so you do have to dance." She told me patiently.

"Izzy we never covered how to dance." I told her.

"Then let Scorp lead." She said.

"Fine" I puffed out angrily at her.

"Rose I'm glad to see you have faith in me." Scorpius said cheekily.

"Scorpius let's get this over with I don't want to make a fool out of myself." I said looking at the Slytherins dancing around the room beautifully.

"Hey don't worry all you do is have to stand on my feet even in heels your shorter." He smiled it was true normally I was 4'7 but since the heels were two inches I am now 4'9. (Yes she's short) Scorpius was about 5'4 though.

I smiled at him and let him lead. "See Rosie Posie not that hard." Alex told me in passing Izzy dancing gracefully with him.

"How is so easy for you guys?" I asked Scorpius.

"It's something we've been taught to do and have been doing it since we were three." He told me amused. Then suddenly I let out a long yawn. "Alright Cinderella it's time to get you to bed." He told me.

I just nodded sleepily. Then Alex and Griffin brought Ande and Izzy over and led us up the girls stair case. It was a miracle we got up there washed our faces and changed before we fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter four is hear sorry for the wait and thank you Miss Diane Potter for my first reviews!


	5. Pranks and the True story of Slytherin

Rose POV

"Rose we still need to get back at James." Izzy told me.

"Well I do have an idea." I said smirking at them.

Two days later.

"**AHHHHHHH!" **We all heard three boys scream. I smiled they got what was coming to them.

"So Rose what did you do?" Tori asked laughing.

"When they were sleeping we used a few charms to paint the wall like a dungeon and we looked at one of the books in the library and found a powerful sleeping spell and we preformed that and hung them from the wall. Now they are currently listening to the works of Grandma Molly favorite singer." I told her smirking.

"You made him proud alright I'll tell Uncle George about this and he will laugh his ass off. I got to run." Tori said kissing my for head.

"Rosie what are you doing for Christmas?" Griffin asked me carefully.

"Don't know might just stay at the castle since dad told me not to come home." I told them I didn't even care anymore.

"You will not stay in the castle! You will come home with us." Ande told me.

"What's this about you staying in the castle for Christmas?" Scorpius asked me.

"My father told me not to come home for Christmas and one of my only options is to stay in the castle." I told him sadly.

"Bullshit you can stay with me my little sisters would be happy to have another big sister, in fact in Taurus's words a nice big sister." He told me.

"Taurus wants a sister who isn't hmmm whats the word I'm looking for nice that's the word she wants the bitch like sister that will protect her." Izzy said bluntly.

"Any way we all spend Christmas together and it wouldn't be the same without you." Ande told me.

"Thanks guys I think I will go with you and flaunt to my father that I have new family." I told them smirking. I hear the girls cackle in the back ground and I see Griffin shaking his head.

I was asleep when I heard it. "Rose" a soft elegant voice. I sat up and blinked and there it was again "Rose". I got up, then a saw the portrait of Lady Saraphina.

"Rose you need to learn the true story of Slytherin." She told me her voice was high and sweet.

"The true story my lady?" I asked her confused.

"Rose my story along with Salazar's is a very long one so I will give you the short one." She stated the ordered me to take me over to her bunk and close the curtains and do a silencing charm. "Believe it or not Hogwarts did start for pureblood wizards. It was Helga Hufflepuff's idea to let muggleborn children in and most respected her for that, even Salazar did. Salazar protested though because the children would have been burnt at the stake. The other founders wouldn't listen to him. He left the castle not wanting to see children get hurt. Now Salazar put a different beast in the castle it was a griffin, he put it in the chamber to protect the school it's not his fault that one bad seed killed and hatched a baskalisk." She explained

"Wow why did no one ever think of that?" I asked her

"I don't know my dear, you need some sleep I won't have anyone looking tired in front of the cocky Gryfinndors." She told me and then I set her portrait under the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

AN Alright Chapter five *WHOOP WHOOP* and if anybody wants the true story of slytherin tell me and I will post it.


	6. Birthday Wishes

Chapter Six

"Oh Rosie Poise." I heard Izzy practically sing.

"What do you need Izzy?" I asked kindly.

"Scorpius's birthday is tomorrow and" Izzy tried to say.

"Wait why did no one tell me it's his birthday tomorrow, now I don't have time to con your older brother into getting him a gift for me." I exclaimed.

"Darling don't worry about it you already did." She told me in her mysterious Isabelle way.

"Izzy what did we get him?" I asked desperately.

"Well Scorp plays cello so you got him a cello case, I got him a new bow, Ande got him new strings, Griffin got him a tuner and Alex got him rosin." She told me rolling her eyes at the last part. (Rosin is really cheap compared to the other gifts)

"Wait Scorpius plays cello?" I asked her.

"Yep and his little sister play instruments to." She told me.

"Alright so when will give him his gifts." I asked her.

"Tomorrow morning we give them to him right after breakfast." She told me in her normal cheery way.

"Alright, have you done your DADA homework?" I asked her knowing she was reluctant to do it.

"Yep see you tomorrow." She told me skipping away.

SLYTHERIN

Scorpius POV

"Scorpius" Izzy drawled out "come open your presents. She begged me.

"Izzy" I to drawled out mockingly "it's my birthday let me eat." I finished taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

I heard Rose snort. I looked across the table and winked at her. "Scorpie please" Izzy again drawled out.

"Let the poor boy eat Isabelle." Ande told her laughing quietly.

"Fine" she huffed out angrily.

"Now" she asked me two minutes later.

"Scorpius lets open your presents and at lunch you'll get to eat as much as you want." Rose told begged me.

"Fine." I said in a clipped tone. I was just playing with Izzy I did want to open my presents. Rose looked at me and shook her head.

Slytherin

Rose POV

I watched Izzy run up the stairs to get Scorpius's gifts; I couldn't wait to see his face. I plopped down between Ande and Alex they were shooting death glares at each other, I'm betting because of Alex's gift. Then Izzy ran down the stairs with the gifts floating behind her. She dumped them in front of Scorpius.

"Open Rosie first Scorpie." Izzy told him biting back her smirk at his glare. He unwrapped my present and smiled saying "Thanks Rose I did need a new cello case."

"Now Ande's" Izzy told him. Yet again he unwrapped the gift and smiled at Ande (The strings she got him are pretty expensive my violin teacher told me that the cost of strings gets up there when you get good ones). Then he grabbed Izzy gift, it was a very pretty bow made of ebony and had jade inlay on the frog. Then he opened Griffin's gift and told him "Thanks now I'll know for sure if the tuning charm actually worked." Then there was Alex's gift and right as everyone walked in from breakfast he opened it and through it at Alex's head.

* * *

Alright guys here is chapter six. At the end of the next chapter I'll put a list of whos family is whos. The next chapter should be up in a few days but dont hold my word to it.


	7. Aruguments in German and Explosions

**This is a list of whos family is whos because next chapter their going home for christmas and I wanted this out there so theres no confuseion.**

Rose Nymphadora Wesley's family

Mother: Hermione Granger Weasley (Works in the Magical Law Enforcement department)

Father: Ronald Billus Weasley (auror, also helps George with the shop every now and again)

Sibling(s): Hugo Weasley (one year younger)

Godfather: Charlie Weasley

Godmother: Fleur Weasley

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's Family

Mother: Astoria Greengrass Malfoy (best friends with Griffin and Ande's moms and sister to Izzy's mom, botanist)

Father: Draco Malfoy (Best friends with Izzy's Griffin's Alex's and Ande's Dads, runs a rare potions shop)

Sibling(s): Gemini Pearl Malfoy (one year younger), Cancer Serephina Malfoy (two years younger), and Taurus Elizabeth Malfoy (three years younger)

Godfather: Edward Beu

Godmother: Daphne Greengrass Zambini

Isabelle Astoria Zambini's Family (Izzy)

Mother: Daphne Greengrass Zambini (Astoria's sister they're good friends but is best friends with Alex's mother, a stay at home mom)

Father: Blaise Zambini (best friends with the dads, works in the ministry in the magical sports department)

Sibling(s): Gemma Airabella Zambini and Gabriel Blaise Zambini (twins, three years older)

Godfather: Draco Malfoy

Godmother: Airabella Black Taylor

Alexander Daniel Taylor's Family (Alex)

Mother: Airabella Black Taylor (one of the Black cousins best friends with Daphne, a dress robes designer very high end)

Father: Daniel Taylor( Same year as Draco in Slytherin, a lawyer)

Sibling(s): Garrett Black Taylor (two years younger)

Griffin Draco Nott's Family

Mother: Annabeth Nott (Same year as Astoria in school very good friends with her and Ande's mother, a maker of perfumes and lotions)

Father: Theodore Nott (friends with the dads, was a quidditch star he played for the falcons)

Sibling(s): Jon Theodore Nott (six years older) and Eglantina Astoria Nott (one year younger)

Godfather: Blaise Zambini

Godmother: Jennifer Germany Beu

Andrea Katherine Beu's family (like _beau_tiful) (Ande)

Mother: Jennifer Germany Beu (ironically grew up in Germany and is the same age as Fleur met Astoria and Annabeth during the war due to the fact she was a medic and became good friends despite the age difference(By this point in time she already married to Edward and had two kids), she is now a top healer at St. Mugos)

Father: Edward Beu (Good friends with all the dad he was there sixth year prefect in their first year became a big brother to them, A surgeon at St. Mugos)

Sibling(s):

Gavan Jacob Beu married to Ellen Piper Beu they have twin six month old boys Sammeth and Brandon (Gavan is eleven years older than Ande, Gavan is now a lawyer and Ellen works with Izzy's mom)

Nerine Beu Germanicus married to Aspen Germanicus they have triplets Aden Gavan, Fiammetta Katherine and Dmitri Gunther Germanicus six months old (Nerine is ten years older than Ande and works as auror medic(kind of like a army medic) and Aspen is a Healer at St. Mugos).

Gunther Arthur Beu (six years older)

Aidan Benjamin Beu (five years older)

Jonathan Aaron Beu (four years older)

Matthew Ryan Beu (three years older)

Alexander (Alec) Beu (two years older)

James Edward Beu (one year older)

* * *

Rose's POV

I woke a week before Christmas Holidays and saw that the dorm was empty when I woke up for breakfast and quickly showered and put on my uniform. Then I walked down to the common room and saw Scorpius there waiting for me.

"Hey where is everybody?" I asked him.

"Down at breakfast they needed to talk about gifts with their siblings and what to get everyone." He told me.

"Scorpius what should I do about gifts?" I asked him.

"Well our mothers usually take us shopping a week before Christmas, but this year Ande wants to get her nieces and nephews gifts in Hogsmeed because she thinks she can find the babies gifts there in a better quality. " He told me.

"Oh alright." I said. We started walking up towards the great hall. Then I heard shouting, now it's not what you're thinking when I say shouting it was a full blown shouting match in German, and get this it was Ande and her older brother Aidan.

"_Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir bekommen sie frack verdammt!" _(I told you we are getting them dress clothes damn it!) Ande yelled at her older brother.

_"Welche Art von Tanten und Onkel wären wir, wenn sie gekauft frack Hündin!" _(What kind of Aunts and Uncles would we be if we got them dress clothes bitch) He yelled back.

_"Die smarte art arschloch!" _(The smart kind asshole) She yelled turning back.

_"Ich möchte nicht intelligent zu sein Ich will spaß machen!" _(I don't want to be smart I want to be fun.) He shouted tossing his hands in the air.

_"Es sechs monate alt, was spaß geschenk wurden wir ihnen?"_ (There six months old what fun gift would we give them?) She asked more calmly then previously.

_"Feine Ich werde sie die Kleider." _(Fine I'll get them the clothes.) He sighed in defeat.

"Good morning everybody so what shall we do today?" Andrea asked us buttering a slice of toast. That was the moment that realized that I would have very interesting Christmas this year.

"Come on we have Potions in five minutes." Griffin told us with a sigh. We all got up and started walking toward the dungeons for my favorite class of the day.

"Remind me again why I can't drop potions until sixth year?" Griffin asked it was his worst class.

"Because most choice careers that you want require at least OWL level potions Griffy." Andrea explained.

"Oh fine." He said as we walked into the room.

"Good morning class." Old Professor Slughorn said writing instructions on the board with his wand. "Today we will be making a simple hair dying potion, the ministry uses it when they need a spy along with a few others we will cover those later though." He croaked out.

"I'll get the ingredients." Scorpius said walking toward the oak cupboard. I read the list of ingredients over again.

_Hair of a veela_

_Eyelash of a newt_

_A splash of water _

_And a pinch of hemlock_

_Stir counterclockwise five times then clockwise for nine._

Scorpius returned and we started on our potions. I added all of the ingredients and started stirring when I heard a loud BOOM! And then a loud "GRIFFIN!" I turned around and saw Griffin covered in what I assumed was once his potion and Ande next to him laughing its seems that Izzy was the one who screamed because some landed in her hair, I knew next class Alex would be taking that seat.

"He is going die." Scorpius stated dryly.

"Yep" I said right back with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**Alright I know I said I'd have this chapter up in August but hey school got in the way and then some family drama but its here finaly.**

**PS: If you haven't read the story Every Rose has its Thornes go and read it RIGHT NOW(after you review)**


End file.
